The Mummy
by mysticaldreamsorceress
Summary: This is my story based on The Mummy. I added my own characters into it. It also has a bit more magic in it though. Is also going to be an ArdethxOC


Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm not good with different languages, so please help me if I say something wrong. I know nothing in Ardeth's language. So it will just be _italics._

_Chapter 1_

Evaline was once again in the library. She was organizing the books. Her brother, Jonathan, had just gotten fired. Now she was the only one besides the curator who worked there. The curator had said a new worker was to come and start working their. Jonathan was sent to get her. She was coming over from America. She was not American though, she was suppose to be half Arabian and half Egyptian. Eva was happy to get to know her. Supposedly she was just out of college, about 19 or 20.

Jonathan was waiting for the girl. He hoped she looked nice. He didn't want to be hanging around a fat and ugly girl. Suddenly he saw the boat coming into the harbor. He got ready to meet this new girl.

Jasminia was getting all of her things together. She had gotten a job at a museum in her fathers homeland. He was also coming along. She couldn't wait to get started. She has lived in many different homes and places and was happy to get to come home to her fathers land. She walked out and stood by her father, and saw the harbor. Now, Jasminia's mother died giving birth to her so her father had to raise her. He had always wanted a son, as most men did but he learned quickly that Jasminia was not like her mother. Her mother was shy, obedient, and would easily give up if a man wanted her to. Jasminia seemed to be the complete opposite. She was outgoing, obedient sometimes, and was very stubborn. When her mind was set on something it stayed there.

Amarn looked at his daughter. So young, and yet she was very wise. He looked at her and reflected all of her quality's, both good and bad. / Good- she's kind, smart, healthy, a darn good fighter, lady like when she wants to be, knows many different languages, sometimes shy, and doesn't think about her own feelings but others. Bad- she's too stubborn, disobedient, wears mainly men's type of clothes, a good fighter, smart, curious, brave, and more but I'm not exactly sure of what else./ He thought as he watched his daughter. She looked so innocent standing there looking out over the water.

Jonathan was aware that her father was suppose to be coming with her. Finally the ship pulled up and started unloading the passengers.

"Now, who is she?" Jonathan asks as he watched the people come off the ship.

It was several minutes until he saw a young looking girl coming off the ship with a man right behind her. She had golden/tan skin and dark brown hair. She saw him and came over.

"Are you from the museum?" She asks with an Arabian/American accent.

"Yes, yes. That's me. Come along. Wouldn't want to be late." Jonathan says gathering up his things. He had bought some food while he waited.( Notice he didn't take her luggage. Not that Jasminia minded.)

It took them about two hours to reach the museum. When they finally got there the curator was outside looking angry.

"What took you so long?" He asks looking at Jonathan.

"We took the long way." He replies.

"He got lost." Jasminia replies calmly.

"I suspected as much." The curator replies looking at Jonathan.

"Hello, I'm Jasminia. This is my father Amarn." Jasminia introduces.

"Hello, I'm the curator here, Dr. Bey. Welcome." Dr. Bey replies.

"So, where do we stay?" Amarn asks getting to the point.

"We have set up an apartment down the street for you." Dr. Bey replies.

"Would you like me to start tomorrow, or right now?" Jasminia asks wanting to get to work.

"You can start tomorrow. " Dr. Bey replies. He turned around and called over his shoulder. " Jonathan will take you to your apartment."

"Splendid." Jonathan says going back to his car.

The next day Jasminia was up with the sun and quickly went to the museum. Her father was still asleep so she left him a note. When she got to the museum the curator was just opening it.

"Good morning." Jasminia greets coming over to him.

"Ah! Good morning. You're here early." He replies unlocking the door.

"Is this early?" Jasminia asks.

"My other worker usually gets here around seven." He replies.

"Ah. Well, what did you want me to do?" Jasminia asks walking in after him.

"I need you to organize the exhibits." He says and shows her to a room.

"What's in here?" Jasminia asks looking around.

"These are all of the records. I would like for you to categorize everything before they go on display. Now as for." He explains and continues on.

That day Jasminia found out just what she was in for. The curator it seems mainly did the paper work. The other worker who Jasminia had yet to meet was the librarian. Jasminia's job was to do most, if not all of everything else.

/ Great./ Jasminia thought as she looked around the record room. It looked as if no one had entered it in years. There were cobwebs the size of a car, and were an inch thick. That day all Jasmina got around to doing was cleaning. During her lunch break she met the other worker.

Jasminia had decided to check on the library. When she entered there was a woman putting some books on a shelf.

"Hello." Jasminia greets the woman.

"Hello! I'm Evaline. How may I help you?" The woman, Evaline asks.

"I'm the new worker. Nice meeting you." Jasminia says extending her hand. "I'm Jasminia."

"Welcome. Pleasure meeting you. I'm afraid I have to get back to work though." Evaline says.

"So do I. See you later." Jasminia replies and heads out.

**2 YEARS LATER**

The museum had yet to hire another main worker. There were three men, but they just delivered artifacts that have been ordered. Jasminia, or Jas and Evaline, or Evy, were best friends. Jonathan was trying to win Jas's affection, though it didn't work. During that time Jas had arranged the displays into order. They were all categorized and every night Jas would check to make sure everything was there. She never missed a thing. One night something went missing, more like someone.

Jas was doing her normal rounds. She had a clip board in her hands and walked around the museum. She was now at the age of 21. She made her way into the Egyptian display.

"Alright, jewelry good, mummy one's there. So is two and three. Statue of Isis. Noble mummy…. Where'd he go?" Jas asks looking around. / A mummy just doesn't get up and walk around./ Jas thinks as she looks around. She walk past a sarcophagus. This one is suppose to be empty so she walked right past it, heedless of what happened just 15 minutes ago.

**15 Minutes Ago**

Evy looked around and saw a light on. There shouldn't have been one on. Jas wasn't due here for another 20 minutes.

"Hello?" Evy asks looking around. "Hello? Joe? Muhammid? Bob?" She asks again. She faintly heard a noise. Looking to her right she saw a sarcophagus. Looking at it cautiously she walked up to it. Suddenly the mummy inside jumped up. "AAAHHH!!!!" Evy screamed.

"Ha, ha, ha." She heard faintly. Suddenly Jonathan's head popped up.

"Jonathan, have you no respect for the dead?" Evy asks her brother.

"Of course I do. In fact I'd like to join them." Jonathan replies putting the mummy's arm around him.

"Put him down now. You better get out of here before Dr. Bey comes and fires me like he did you." Evy says slapping Jonathan after that. "Now get out!" She scolds.

"Now my dear sister." Jonathan replies a little wobbly. "I would never purposely get you fired."

"Oh Jonathan." Evy says not believing him.

"I've got something for you." He says suddenly bright. He begin to looks around in the sarcophagus. He lifts up a leg and looks triumphant.

"Oh, no Jonathan. If I have to take another one of you finds to the curator I'll." Evy begins but dies down after she sees what Jonathan holds. "Where did you get this?" Evy asks.

"In a dig down in um Thebes. Evy I have never found anything good. Please tell me I've found something." Jonathan pleads.

"Jonathan." Evy says looking at the box. A faint "yes?" Could be heard. Suddenly Evy opens the box. "I think you've found something." She says pulling out a map.

**PRESENT**

Evy and Jonathan are talking to the curator. Jas is on a mummy hunt. Over these past two years she has taken her work seriously. When something's wrong she fixes it. She walked past the curators' room and saw Evy and Jonathan patting out something. Jas calmly walked toward the door.

"You burnt off a piece of the lost city." Jonathan cries out.

"It's for the best I'm sure." Dr. Bey replies.

"What is?" Jas asks coming in.

"A map to a lost city." Jonathan replies cradling the map.

"Huh? I don't like where this is going." Jas says looking at Jonathan.

"Jasminia, is there something you wanted?" Dr. Bey asks changing the subject.

"Yes, uh Khunbah is missing. He's not in his sarcophagus." Jas says nervous.

"Oh, that old chap? I moved him into that empty one by the chariot." Jonathan replies.

"Jonathan! It is improper to move the dead. You should leave them alone." Jas scolds and leaves to find her mummy. (Who knew Jas's advice would be right for a certain mummy?)

"That girl takes her job way to seriously." Jonathan says after Jas left.

The next day Evy was excited. She was going to invite Jas to join her on her trip to Hamunaptra. She walked up to her apartment and rang the bell.

"Yes?" Asks a man.

"Uh, is Jasminia here?" Evy asks looking at the man.

"Yes. Come in." He replies and moves aside.

Evy walks in and sits in a chair. The man moves into the kitchen.

"Evy! So nice to see you." Jas says coming into the room.

"Hello, I wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me and Jonathan on a trip." Evy asks.

"To where?" Jas asks taking a cup of tea the man offered her. "Oh! Evy, this is Amarn. My father. Father this is Evy Carnahan." Jas introduces.

"How do you do?" Evy asks looking at him.

"Fine" He replies and leaves.

"Now, where?" Jas asks.

"To Hamunaptra." Evy replies.

/Could this be real/ Jas thought. Could the stories she read about be true? The first thought that came to Jas was a bad feeling about this place. She should have said no, but instead she replies... "When do we leave?" Jas asks.

"Well Jonathan says we have to go and talk to the man he got his box from." Evy says.

"Yes, and?" Jas asks.

"That will be in two hours." Evy replies and gets up.

"Jasminia, may I see you in here?" Amarn asks. He had heard their conversation.

"Coming. I'll meet you at the museum." Jas says and Evy leaves. "Yes?" Jas asks her father.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asks concerned.

"I'm positive. I know the stories. I cant let Evy go alone." Jas replies. She was always that way, stubborn till the end.

"Then at least take these with you." Her father says with a sigh. He gave her his katana he got as a gift when they lived in Japan. He then gave her a 9mm gun, and a 32 caliber. "I had this made for you when you were born. I have waited for the right time. I've waited till you were ready." Amarn says as he brings out a box from a drawer that Jas remembers is always locked. He gave it to her. Jas opened it and saw a necklace. It was a golden chain, with a pendant on it. The pendant was a half moon and half sun. in the middle was a jewel Jas had never seen before. It looked like a four point star. It's point extending into the moon and sun. the sun was made out of gold, and the moon out of silver. The sun had flecks of bronze in it, and the moon had flecks of white gold in it.

"It's beautiful. Why?" Jas asks looking at him.

"When you were born I knew you were going to be special. A shaman blessed it, actually he made sure many people blessed it. It shall protect you. Come back to me." He says and hugs his daughter for what he fears will be the last time. He watched as Jas left and went back to the museum.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


End file.
